1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly to an image sensor having high sensitivity and high signal to noise ratio (SNR) without degrading frame rate, and a camera system including the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera systems require a high speed operation in a video recording mode compared to a still image capturing mode. Therefore, an exposure time of camera systems in a video recording mode is shorter than an exposure time of camera systems in a still image capturing mode. For this reason, a high sensitivity image sensor that is able to sufficiently detect incident light during a short exposure time is required for a video recording.
Usually, digital still cameras use a relatively low sensitivity image sensor as compared to camcorders, which are mainly used for video recording. Therefore, a quality of a video image generated by digital still cameras in a video recording mode is relatively low.